The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a command controller in a control system to obtain target performance.
In a combined cycle power plant, which includes a gas turbine and a steam turbine driven by the heat generated by the gas turbine, for example, each subsystem (gas turbine, steam turbine, etc.) includes a controller to adjust parameters to achieve a given target performance for that subsystem. When the overall system performance is considered, such as to determine if the system is achieving quoted performance levels, for example, human intervention has been necessary to determine which subsystems should be adjusted and what target performance each of those subsystems should achieve. A command controller to determine the target for each subsystem in order to achieve an overall system target performance without human intervention would be appreciated in the art.